In general, a semiconductor device is manufactured by forming a circuit pattern on a semiconductor substrate such as a wafer. For example, the circuit pattern is formed by processes including a vacuum deposition process. Here, a wire or an electrode is formed by depositing a conductive thin film on the semiconductor substrate using a conductive material such as aluminum (Al), titanium (Ti), molybdenum (Mo), tungsten (W) or a metal compound such as molybdenum silicide (MoSi2), titanium nitride (TiN), tantalum nitride (TaN).
In the vacuum deposition process, the conductive material or the metal compound for forming the wire, electrode, or the like may be evaporated to be unintentionally deposited on parts included a vacuum deposition apparatus for the process. Thus, sediments may be unstably attached to the parts. Thus, the sediments may be detached from the parts to generate particles in a process chamber to act as the particles in the deposition process, thus resulting in a failure of the wire or the electrode and reduce uniformity of the conductive thin film formed on the semiconductor substrate.
The deposit separated from the parts may inflow into the conductive thin film for forming the wire or the electrode, which may cause a short circuit or a defect in the wire or the electrode to lower an overall yield of a process of manufacturing the semiconductor device.
To solve this matter, it is possible to increase a binding force between the deposit and the parts through an anchoring effect while a binding area between the deposit and the parts is enlarged by increasing a surface roughness of the parts.
However, when each of the parts is formed with a high surface roughness, an amount of a raw material for forming the parts may be excessively required, which may cause an over-consumption of the raw material and further may deteriorate a durability of the vacuum deposition apparatus.
Thus, a wire arc spraying process has been applied to form a coating layer having a relatively high surface roughness on the parts. In the wire arc spraying process, it may be capable of minimizing the loss of the raw material for forming the parts, and maintaining the durability of the vacuum deposition apparatus to some extent. However, while performing the vacuum deposition process for forming the conductive thin film on the semiconductor substrate, the sediment may not be uniformly stacked on the parts along a specific growth direction due to the non-uniformity in the surface roughness and the shape of the coating layer. Thus, separations between the sediments and the coating layer may occur due to increase in an internal stress of each of the sediments. In addition, while the high surface roughness is achieved, particles may be formed by being disparted from the coating layer. A number of particles each having an unstable surface increase as a defect may occur in the coating layer. As a result, the particles may act as defects in the vacuum deposition process.